


Il giorno prima delle nozze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scorpione innamorato [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celibacy, F/M, Hen - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, new generation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ultime follie prima delle nozze per Rose e Scorpius.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 514.★ Prompt/Traccia: 14. Durante l’addio al nubilato/celibato, sposo!A si ubriaca e manda sms/foto a B, futuro consorte, dichiarando la fuga d’amore con un unicorno.





	Il giorno prima delle nozze

Il giorno prima delle nozze

 

“Quindi per il viaggio di nozze avete deciso di andare in…”. La voce di Lily rimbombava nelle orecchie di Rose che ingoiò uno sbadiglio.

Sentì il suo telefono vibrare e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Scusa, tesoro. Devo assolutamente andare un attimo in bagno” mentì.

Lily allargò le braccia e sorrise.

“Non preoccuparti. Vai pure” la rassicurò.

Rose si mise una delle disordinate ciocche rosse dietro l’orecchio e si alzò dal divanetto, superò il tavolinetto su cui erano appoggiati dei pacchetti. Uno di essi conteneva della biancheria intima di pizzo nero decorata con fiocchetti rossi.

Rose superò un gruppetto di giovani ospiti e s’infilò in bagno. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e infilò il telefono in tasca.

< Immaginavo che il mio addio al nubilato sarebbe stato noioso. Non vedo l’ora che sia domani > pensò. Corrugò la fronte vedendo che le era arrivato un messaggio di Scorpius.

“Ti prego, fai che non abbia cambiato idea sulle nozze” sussurrò.

< O peggio. Se avesse incontrato la spogliarellista dei suoi sogni al suo addio al celibato? > si chiese. Aprì il messaggio e vide che si trattava di una foto. La mise a tutto schermo e scoppiò a ridere.

Scorpius, con gli occhi liquidi e il viso arrossato, era steso su unicorno peluche. Sopra c’era scritto: “Sto per scappare con questo unicorno!”.

Rose soffocò la risata con la mano e si sedette sul water.

“Si è ubriacato, lo sapevo che non doveva festeggiare il suo addio al celibato con i Potter. Oh, se suo padre o suo nonno venissero a saperlo sarebbe la fine”. Si mordicchiò un labbro fino ad arrossarlo.

< Dovrei essere arrabbiata. Però mi ha rallegrato la serata. Lui è il mio raggio di sole, non vedo l’ora di potere dire sì domani > pensò.

Rispose scrivendo come messaggio: “Ti prego, non andartene senza di me. Anche io voglio venire sull’unicorno”.

Rimase immobile fissando lo schermo del cellulare, vide i secondi susseguirsi e lo schermo diventare nero. Sentì delle voci femminili chiamarla e tirò lo sciacquone.

Arrivò un nuovo messaggio e lo aprì.

Riportava scritto: “Allora scappiamo insieme con l’unicorno! Passo appena ho finito di vomitare”.

Rose scosse la testa.

“La cosa più incredibile è che riesca a scrivere nonostante quanto sia sbronzo senza fare errori. Per non parlare del fatto che è un cellulare babbano.

Ci scommetto che lo sta aiutando James Sirius. Così potrà ricattarlo a vita con tutto questo materiale imbarazzante” rifletté.

< E spero un giorno di poterlo raccontare ai nostri figli e scherzarci su. Timido com’è farà finta di non ricordare niente e tenterà di cambiare discorso, ma alla fine anche lui sorriderà.

Grazie di essere la mia luce nell’ombra, nonostante tu sia il velenoso e ambizioso ‘scorpione’ della famiglia Malfoy > pensò.

“Rose, amoruccio… Tutto bene? Ti stai sentendo male?!” si sentì chiamare da Lily.

“Scappiamoci domani. Ti amo” rispose come messaggio Rose e infilò il cellulare in tasca.

“Non preoccuparti. Sto arrivando!” gridò.

“Allora ti aspettiamo. Non vediamo l’ora di farti vedere gli altri asciugamani del corredo!” trillò Lily.

Rose roteò gli occhi, sbuffando.


End file.
